gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
OZX-GU02A Gundam Geminass 02
The OZX-GU02A Gundam Geminass 02 is a mobile suit that appears in the manga New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Dual Story: G-Unit. Being the first of MO-V's G-UNITs, the Geminass is a general purpose MS intended to show off the basic traits of the G-UNIT series. Geminass 02 was painted navy blue and black with orange details and piloted by Odel Bernett, MO-V's ace pilot, who apparently sacrificed his life to save his brother from the Stardust Knights. The remains of his machine would be collected by OZ and remodeled into the OZ-10VMSX Gundam Aesculapius. Combat Characteristics The Geminass suits were the first of Dr. Berg's experimental G-UNIT mobile suits, based loosely on the original OZ-00MS Tallgeese design. In its basic configuration, it is a capable ground combat mobile suit armed with beam swords and an accelerate rifle. Though many environmental adaptation modules were planned, the only one produced in time was the B-Unit, which gave the Geminass space mobility thrusters on its shoulders, legs, and backpack. These two Gundams (or G-UNITs) are modular in construction, allowing them to change nearly every part to adapt to specific environments. Aside from the modular design, the G-UNITs also feature another new innovative feature: the PX System. The PX System takes advantage of the increased adrenaline a pilot feels during combat and also increases the performance of the mobile suit. However, the PX System has a time limit which if passed has serious consequences for both the pilot and the suit. In addition to these features, the Geminass can also be equipped with a space unit for increased mobility and allowing it to maneuver and fight in exo-atmospheric conditions. Armaments ;*Beam Sword :The Gundam Geminass 02 is equipped with two beam swords stored in backpack recharge racks. The principle of these close combat weapons is energy being focused into a beam with a sword shape, and used to melt and cut through even the toughest armor ;*G-UNIT Shield :A basic optional arm-mounted defense armament for many mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. ;*Accelerate Rifle :A handheld beam weapon, which can fire regular shots or charge up a "Hyper Shot" thanks to the particle accelerator lining its barrel. Special Equipment & Features ;*Laser Communication System ;*A.I.-Equipped Fire Control System ;*3D Mostronics ;*Mass Reaction Search System ;*PX System :The PX System takes advantage of the increased adrenaline a pilot feels during combat and also increases the performance of the mobile suit, but does have a time limit which, if exceeded, has serious consequences for both the pilot and the suit. ;*Land Unit ;*Space Unit ;*High Mobility Unit History In AC 195, five teenaged boys use Gundam mobile suits to wage a guerilla war against OZ and their oppression of the space colonies. Far removed from this conflict, new Gundam type mobile suits are being secretly constructed at the mobile suit factory asteroid MO-V. Developed by Dr. Berg, the OZX-GU01A Gundam Geminass 01 and OZX-GU02A Gundam Geminass 02 represent a change in mobile design philosophy. The Geminass 02 is assigned to Odel Bernett, the older brother of rookie pilot Odin. Although Odel performs well and is able to use the PX system, his Geminass 02 is damaged in battle and captured by OZ Prize. The damaged Geminass 02 is remodeled by OZ and re-designated as OZ-10VMSX Gundam Aesculapius. At this time, Odel goes undercover within OZ Prize under the alias 'Silver Clown'. After his cover is blown, he returns to MO-V with his upgraded Gundam. In Gundam EX A, Pigna Hershey uses the Gundam Geminass 02 equipped with the Land Unit to engage with Duo Maxwell's XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe. Picture Gallery Ozx-gu02a-land.jpg Gundam Geminass 02.jpg|Gundam Geminass 02 from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld geminass02mobility.jpg Geminass 2.jpg SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays Gundam Geminass.jpg|''SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays'' Notes & Trivia *The two Geminass units and their color schemes are possibly meant to be an homage to the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II, with unit 02 representing the Titans version. External links *Gundam Geminass 02 on MAHQ ja:OZX-GU01A ガンダムジェミナス